BST-Frame
The BST-Frame is a type of war machine in Armor Blitz Online. Origin The BST-Frame, originally named Fallen Angels, were specialized war machines dedicated to defeating Prophets during the Cataclysm War. The first Fallen Angel was developed following the first successful defeat of a Prophet in combat, taking material from its corpse to develop the first Fallen Angel. Although it took the entire corpse to produce just a single frame, the first Fallen Angel proved to be an extremely effective weapon, with weaponry and performance capable of countering the abilities of a Prophet. As more Prophets fell, more Fallen Angels were produced, with more being able to be built off of single corpses from refined manufacturing processes and more streamlined frame designs. The Fallen Angels would turn the tides of war in humanity's favor, resulting in the complete destruction of the Prophet menace and a decisive victory of the Cataclysm War. Overview All BST-Frames have a humanoid appearance, though aside from this the appearance of those uncovered have varied wildly, although they all share an identical base frame upon which all else is attached. Additionally, despite the similar naming convention as Armor Blitzes, the BST-Frames bear no similarity to them aside from their humanoid shape. They are demonstrably superior to the Armor Blitz in every conceivable way, being faster, more powerful and more durable. There are several distinct characteristics that distinguish a BST-Frame from an Armor Blitz, being the following: Integral Weaponry '''- All BST-Frames all carry their weapons internally and integrally, as opposed to the modular external weapons the Armor Blitzes carry. This results in the BST-Frames having a base repitoire of weaponry that are built into the frame, and nothing is stopping them from carrying additional weaponry externally. '''Energy-Based Weaponry - All BST-Frames utilize energy based weapons as opposed to the projectile and physical weapons the Armor Blitzes use. Energy blades and energy-based ranged weapons are commonly seen on BST-Frames. 'Emphasis on Close Combat '- All BST-Frames carry at least one energy blade, and are capable of engaging in fast-paced close-quarters combat. Whereas Armor Blitzes rarely carry a melee weapon unless as a last resort, the BST-Frames feature extremely high performance in close-quarters engagements, with their energy blades providing an extremely powerful weapon to use up close. 'Flight Capability '- All BST-Frames are fully flight capable, while Armor Blitzes are relegated to the ground without the use of a Flight Unit, and even with one they are incapable of full flight, only being able to hover and glide some distances or use them to reach advantageous positions. The BST-Frames all feature wings of some kind on their backs, as well as additional boosters on the legs and/or feet, providing exceptional speed and maneuverability in the air. BST-Frames are easily capable of breaking the sound barrier while in flight. 'Pilot Link '- All BST-Frames feature what is known as a Pilot Link, which uses biometrics to link a pilot to a single frame, with only that pilot being able to operate the frame from then on until the link is overridden. The purpose of the Pilot Link is to allow for a greater degree of control and syncronicity between the pilot and the frame, and as the Pilot Link strengthens, the effectiveness of the pilot and the frame rises while at the same time the link beteween the two becomes harder to override. A strong Pilot Link allows for the full ability of a BST-Frame to be realized, along with perfect syncronicity between pilot input and frame output. The Pilot Link effectively makes the pilot into the key that can activate the frame. Absolute Defense Field All BST-Frames currently uncovered possess what has come to be known as an Absolute Defense Field, or AD-Field, an ability inhereted from the Prophets they were made from. The degree to which an AD-Field is manifested can vary, and the properties of the field are not currently understood, as the field seems to defy current scientific knowledge. In essence, the AD-Field is a barrier that has the ability to defend against all current weaponry with no effect, and seems to be the BST-Frame's primary method of defense. As the entirety of the BST-Frame is made of the corpses of Prophets, the source of the AD-Field comes from the entirety of the frame itself and not any single power source. As such, the power of an AD-Field can be weakened by removing parts from a BST-Frame, as the AD-Field will have less space to manifest over. Additionally, this means that generally larger BST-Frames have stronger AD-Fields. The Beast The BST-Frames carry a function called The Beast, or Beast Mode, this allows them to exceed their normal combat performance parameters by exponential amounts, allowing them an unrealistic degree of combat performance that is capable of destroying even F-Armors with relative ease. This system, originally known as Code: Original Sin, or C:OS or OS Mode, was a system that was incorporated into the main production frames in order to provide complete domination over the Prophets. The system is designed to detect Prophets and automatically activate in order to destroy the enemy as quickly as possible and with extreme prejudice, though a perfectly compatible pilot with a strong will is able to activate or deactivate the system at will. In modern times, the system has only been activated once in BST-02, where it went beyond the ability to control and had to be torn apart to deactivate, resulting in the near total destruction of an entire city, in an event known as the Cardaca Incident. Type: Executioner Among BST-Frames, a subsection of frames carry physical weapons. At first these types of frames were thought to be earlier iterations of the machines before energy weapons were developed. However, the opposite is true, as these machines are not only capable of easily dispatching Prophets, but were also made to defeat and destroy other BST-Frames. This was due to the fact that after the Cataclysm War, many BST-Frame pilots turned on humanity in order to carry on the unknown purpose of the Prophets, utilizing the BST-Frames in order to do so and resulting in another worldwide conflict. With most BST-Frames being evenly matched, the war was effectively at a stalemate from the start, with battles being decided mainly by pilot skill. However, in response to the pilot rebellion, a new type of BST-Frame was created that utilized physical weapons in order to more easily break through a BST-Frame's defenses. These frames were known as E Type Fallen Angels, or Executioner Angels. Although produced in very small numbers, the Executioners proved to shift the balance of power, with the specialized frames being easily able to break through the defenses of enemy BST-Frames and tear them apart brutally with their physical weapons. With the introduction of these frames, the new conflict came to a swift end. The Executioner Angels are mostly consistent with previous Fallen Angels, but differ in a few important ways: 'Physical Weaponry - '''The Executioners carry with them several physical weapons that are capable of breaking through a normal BST-Frame's defenses, and are capable of crushing their frames in order to destroy them quickly, if brutally. '''AD-Field -' The AD-Field of an Executioner is distinctly more powerful and effective than the already impressive fields present on other BST-Frames. Executioners are able to bypass the one weakness of nullifying AD-Fields, in that matching the frequency of an enemy AD-Field not only weakens the enemy AD-Field, but both AD-Fields present, exposing both frames to danger. The Executioners are designed to negate this weakness, and instead of using the normal method of nullifying AD-Fields, they are instead able to outright destroy enemy AD-Fields with the force of their own. They achieve this by being able to manipulate their own AD-Fields in ways that normal BST-Frames cannot, essentially weaponizing the AD-Fields as a means of attack as well as defense. Skillful use of the AD-Field in this manner can result in an extremely powerful, unpredictable, and undefeatable weapon that can not only immediately destroy opposing AD-Fields, but can easily rip apart whatever is behind it. Known BST-Frames The original names of the BST-Frames has been lost to history, and each BST-Frame is named based on the order in which they are discovered, and follow the naming convention of BST Phase XX, or BST-XX, starting from 01 and proceeding linearly from there. Any individual personal names can be given by anyone, be it the nickname the ones who discovered it gave it, or the name a compatible pilot gives it. Generally whatever sticks goes as far as personalized names is concerned. BST-01 Abel The first BST-Frame recovered, though certainly not the first one ever built. It was deployed in combat during the Cardaca Incident where it engaged BST-02 while The Beast was active. BST-01 sustained heavy damage from the fight, but succeeded in halting BST-02's rampage. BST-01 has since been repaired - though limitations in technology and research prevented it from regaining its full combat capabilities - and is the only BST-Frame that is on standby for actual combat deployment, as all other BST-Frames discovered are immediately quarantined. BST-02 Cain The second BST-Frame recovered and the first to activate The Beast in the hundreds of years after the Cataclysm War. The frame quickly went out of control and seemed to act on its own accord even with a compatible pilot trying to control it. BST-02 was responsible for what came to be known as the Cardaca Incident, where the entire city of Cardaca was brought to ruin in the attempt to get the frame back under control. BST-01 was deployed against it, as all other means of combating it proved ineffective, and BST-01 successfully defeated BST-02 by effectively tearing it apart until it stopped moving. Since the Cardaca Incident, because of BST-02, all BST-Frames uncovered from then on are immediately quarantined upon discovery. BST-02 itself remains in its destroyed state, as the technology and resources required to put it back together and reactivate it currently does not exist. BST-07 Baskerville The seventh BST-Frame recovered, piloted by Walter Fletcher. Features distinct energy claws as weapons on its arms and legs, allowing for all four limbs to be used in melee combat, providing for an unrelenting close-range assault. BST-08 Garuda The eighth BST-Frame recovered, piloted by Setsuna Nobuyuki. Excels in long range combat, featuring a multitude of ranged weaponry supplemented by a single energy blade. BST-13 Fenrir The thirteenth BST-Frame recovered, piloted by Aika Haseo. The Fenrir is an Executioner Angel, designed with physical weapons in order to destroy other BST-Frames as well as Prophets. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:ABO Terminology